medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramsey
Ramsey was a Captain serving as a US Army Ranger and fought in Normandy. He also accompanied Mike Powell on his mission to find and neutralize German Nebelwerfer launchers. Biography Captain Ramsey was amongst the soldiers who landed at Omaha Beach on June 6, 1944. Battle in the Bocage The next morning, on June 7, he, alongside Lieutenant Mike Powell, went to the French countryside to destroy some artillery emplacements and regroup with misplaced paratroopers from the 101st Airborne Division. While investigating a house they found Private Durden and another paratrooper. Unfortunately, he was killed by a sniper shortly afterwards. Durden joined Ramsey and Powell as they defended the house from attack, and later when they went looking for 88mm emplacements. They found one down the road, but without a radio they couldn't call in air support to destroy it. Searching for an other way around, they made their way to an abandoned farm area, where they found another paratrooper, Private Cobb. Cobb informed them that other paratroopers with him had a radio, although they had been killed by enemy snipers in the area. Clearing the nearby barn, Ramsey and the paratroopers held it while Powell secured the radio. With the radio in hand, they were able to call out an airstrike and destroyed the 88mm cannon. Unfortunately, shortly after taking out the first 88mm emplacement the Germans stopped further air support with their anti-air defenses, and so they were forced to destroy the nearby air-defense cannon before being able to eliminate the second one they found. After eliminating the 88mm cannons, Ramsey and Powell bypassed a roadblock while heading down to a village, towards their real target: A Nebelwerfer 41 battery emplacements located near Carentan.Even if Cobb and Durden are alive, they won't follow you to the next level. The Nebelwerfer Hunt While looking for the battery emplacements, Ramsey and Powell found two more paratroopers: Sergeant Harrison and Private Tomlin. The four soldiers entered a nearby German-occupied village which they fought through to reach the Nebelwerfers. As they reached what seemed to be a dead end, a Tiger tank came into view from outside the building they were in. Powell tricked it into clearing their way before destroying it, and they continued to clear the streets. Reaching the town church, Ramsey, Powell and the two paratroopers eliminated the opposition before finally reaching the Nebelwerfer batteries. Clearing the two bunkers that guarded the batteries, they successfully destroyed all four. While he may have been killed while searching for the Nebelwerfers, he's presumed to be alive and to have survived the ordeal. His fate, and that of the four paratroopers who travelled with him, remains unknown. Ramsey Bocage.jpg|Ramsey in "Battle in the Bocage." Ramsey Nebelwerfer Hunt.jpg|Ramsey in The Nebelwerfer Hunt.(Note that his appearance is changed) Trivia *He has many similarities with Saving Private Ryan character, Captain Miller, such as fighting with 2nd Rangers at Omaha Beach and also wield an M1 Thompson. *His character model, albeit covered in snow is reused by Captain Monroe from Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead. *In Nebelwerfer Hunt his appereance is changed and no longer uses the model from the previous level. His model is from the Omaha Beach level. Appearances *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault References Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault characters Category:Captain Category:Officer Category:2nd Ranger Battalion Category:NPCs Category:KIA Category:Americans Category:Males